mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
Beautiful Trauma
Beautiful Trauma (ビューティフル トラウマー, Byūtifuru Toraumā) is the fourth episode of Mitsudomoe Zouryouchuu!. Plot Summary Fatstick Four: Crisis of the Galaxy At the school swimming pool, just before gym class, Futaba has built a makeshift water slide from some spare wooden panels. She convinces Mitsuba, Sugisaki, Yoshioka, and Miyashita to try it, and they do after some initial reluctance. Unfortunately, a loose nail on the slide tears all of their swimsuits on the way down, exposing all of their butts. At first, Mitsuba thinks that she might be the only one, but it soon becomes apparent to all of them that they all have the same problem. They manage to keep it a secret by simply covering the exposed area with their hands and remaining in the water, but this is not good enough for them and they try to cover their butts with kick boards. This fails as the boards float and they cannot keep them submerged, drawing more attention to them. Eventually, Yabe starts an underwater scavenger hunt with colored balls, a game that the girls cannot play because of their predicament. Mitsuba, however, manages to find a ball with her feet and thinks that, if she can pick it up with her toes and transfer it to her hand, she can retrieve it. As she attempts this, she gets a cramp in her leg and sinks under the water. The other girls want to help her, but they are too afraid to expose their bare butts to the class. When Yabe is alerted to what's happening, he looks to see that Sugisaki and the others have given in and saved Mitsuba, allowing everyone to see their torn swimsuits. As the girls try to explain themselves, Mitsuba, still undiscovered, takes the opportunity to insult them and call them perverts, for which they are rightfully angry and think her an ingrate. It Can Take Photos Sugisaki has invited Mitsuba, Yoshioka, and Miyashita to her house to show them something. That something is a series of photos from her archives, all of Mitsuba. Although Mitsuba is at first annoyed that she has the photos at all, the point of interest in them turns out to be ghostly faces which appear in each one. Mitsuba becomes increasingly concerned when she can't come up with an explanation for the photos and ends up storming out of the room and heading home, while Sugisaki taunts her, saying that she is haunted and cursed. Just after Mitsuba, leaves, though, Sugisaki tells Yoshioka and Miyashita that she faked the photos, to Yoshioka's great relief. Sugisaki is about to show them how she made the fake photos when Matsuoka bursts into the room. As it happens, Mitsuba ran into her outside of Sugisaki's house and from there learned of the ghost photos. When Matsuoka sees them, she attempts to immolate Sugisaki's laptop on a pyre, and Sugisaki has to wrestle the laptop back from her. Matsuoka insists that it must be burned, but Sugisaki won't allow it. To solve the problem, Matsuoka suggests bringing in an expert. This expert turns out to be Hitoha, who was in the middle of making dinner when Matsuoka dragged her to Sugisaki's. Before Hitoha can analyze the pictures, Mitsuba and Sugisaki each separately try to convince her to come to a verdict on the photos that will be harmful for the other: Mitsuba wants the laptop to be burned, and Sugisaki wants Matsuoka to do an exorcism on Mitsuba. Analyzing the photos, Hitoha is first annoyed at a picture of Mitsuba stealing food from their kitchen, but when she sees the supposed ghost face, she is surprised to see that it is her own face. This leads her to make a judgment against Sugisaki and she says that the laptop must be burned, as so Matsuoka burns it on the pyre. Mitsuba does not get away unscathed, however, as Hitoha sent the picture of her stealing food to their dad, and she gets in trouble at home. And So, It Calls The Marui sisters are at a summer festival one evening where they happen to meet Satou and Chiba. While they are all enjoying the festival together, Futaba notices that Satou does not look well and wonders if he might be depressed. When asked, Satou insists that he's fine, but he declines the opportunity to play any games. Futaba tries to ask Mitsuba if she thinks Satou is depressed, but she just says that she "doesn't care about that pervert." This gives Futaba an idea. When next Futaba asks Satou to do yo-yo-balloon fishing, he sees that she has put her panties on one of the balloons. He still refuses, now somewhat annoyed, but Futaba keeps trying with other games, each time including her panties somehow. When Satou tells her that he's not having fun at all though, she gets upset and runs away, saying that her panties must not be good enough. She goes back to the others to ask them what kind of panties Satou likes, and Hitoha suggests sexy ones. Just at that moment, Sugisaki and her group spot them, and before Sugisaki can finish her insult to Mitsuba, Futaba knocks her over, steals her panties, and runs back to Satou. She finds him and tries to show them to him, but he collapses and she discovers that he has a fever. Futaba carries Satou home, and during this he tells her that he didn't mention that he was sick before because he had been doing classes all summer and insisted to himself that he go to the festival no matter what. After this he passes out, and Futaba gets another idea. When they get to Satou's house, his mom sees that he has panties on his head, which Futaba imagined would help heal him, and she refuses to let him in the house. Sayonara, Tetsubou-sensei After school, Chiba asks Satou if he will let him help him do pullover flips on the bars. When he convinces him, he uses it as an opportunity to do his new move, which consists of pulling the victim's shirt down over their head partway through the flip. When he recovers, Satou remarks that this move requires a very specific situation and that Chiba seems to be desperate now, but Chiba says that he has no desire to see the naked bodies of any of the girls in their class, but that "harassing girls is a boy's sacred duty." Then, a group of girls from class walk by and he gets them to practice flips as well. Of the girls, Hitoha and Yoshioka admit they they can't do a flip on the bars, though Sugisaki insists that Mitsuba can't either. After running off Futaba and Miyashita, he is the one left to teach them how, starting with Mitsuba. He tries to help Mitsuba with the flip, but she's so heavy that he struggles to get Mitsuba over the bars. Even when he succeeds, he realizes that he forgot to do the move on her. Just as Hitoha starts to leave, though, he notices that she is wearing a one-piece dress, meaning the move will be doubly effective on her. He begs her to stay, invoking the Gachi Rangers, which convinces her. When she attempts the flip, though, Chiba manages to pull off the move as he planned. However, she is wearing gym bloomers under her skirt, and her top is covered by her Gachi Rangers belt. He angrily yells that his move was ruined and that he hates the Gachi Rangers, and then some of the girls gang up on him and kick him on the ground. Nonresistance: Swimming Edition The Marui family is at a water park and Futaba is insisting that Hitoha ought to learn how to swim. Futaba is distracted by a water slide, though, and Hitoha leaves, only to go and sulk under the umbrella. During this time, Mitsuba runs into Sugisaki and they start fighting. Soujirou tries to get Hitoha to go on the lazy river with him and an inner tube, but she refuses. During this, a park employee thinks he's attacking her and stops him, only for Hitoha to take the tube and leave. She ends up getting in the lazy river herself, which she seems to enjoy. As she floats along, Futaba jumps on her tube from above. Directly after this, Hitoha notices a string quartet playing Nearer, My God, to Thee (the legendary last song played on the Titanic and made famous by the 1997 Titanic film), and then she notices that her tube has sprung a leak from when Futaba jumped on her. She tries to get help, but no one is paying attention to her. As she sinks, Hitoha starts to give up on life. Before she dies, however, Futaba rescues her and carries her away. After she is back on dry land, Hitoha decides that she might like to learn how to swim after all, and Futaba is happy to teach her. While trying to instruct her in the kiddie pool, however, she accidentally submerges Hitoha in the water for too long, and Hitoha decides that swimming actually is meaningless. This episode has a special credits sequence with the triplets singing Nearer, My God, to Thee and with a stained-glass-style image depicting the events of this scene. At the end, Hitoha bursts through the glass and yells "don't make endings where I die!". Characters & Cast * Mitsuba Marui: Takagaki Ayahi * Futaba Marui: Akesaka Satomi * Hitoha Marui: Tomatsu Haruka * Soujirou Marui: Amada Masuo * Miku Sugisaki: Saito Chiwa * Yuki Yoshioka: Toyosaki Aki * Miyashita: Oohara Momoko * Satoshi Yabe: Shimono Hiro * Yuudai Chiba: Yamamoto Kazutomi * Shinya Satou: Sanpei Yuuko * Akari Satou: Sanpei Yuuko * Sakiko Matsuoka: Hayama Ikumi Manga Differences * In the anime, after Mitsuba accuses Chiba of trying to drink the water around her, he retorts that he wouldn't dare drink her "cholesterol-laden water." In the manga, he doesn't get a retort. * When a girl rushes into the equipment shed to tell Yabe that Mitsuba is drowning, Hitoha is also in there trying to get a new kick board. In the manga, Yabe is trying to take it away from her while in the anime she is just picking one up. * In the manga, the picture of Mitsuba changing shows her basically half-naked. In the anime, she is still wearing an undershirt and her skirt is still zipped. * The Marui sisters run into Satou and Chiba at the festival in the anime, while in the manga they are with them from the beginning. * In the manga, Mitsuba suggests that the reason Satou seems upset might be because Futaba is an idiot and is annoying him. * In the manga, Futaba isn't shown to get the idea to put the panties on Satou's head, although it is still obvious enough that it was her who did it. * The string quartet playing Nearer, My God, to Thee is only in the anime. * In the manga, Hitoha wishes goodbye to Chikubi and the Gachi Rangers when she thinks she is going to die. In the anime, she includes her cat. * In the anime, Futaba says she wants Hitoha to learn to swim so that they can swim to Hawaii, 6,000 kilometers from Japan. In the manga, she wants to swim to the much closer Chichijima, a mere 900 kilometers from Japan. Category:Season 2 Episodes